Voyage à Xing
by Nefer chan
Summary: Une petite fic écrite pour un concours sur le thème du voyage à Xing


Le Royaume de Xing, Empire légendaire, objet de bien de mythes et de fantasmes de voyageurs, était resté des siècles durant un pays inaccessible à l'Occident.

On racontait à son sujet bien des histoires, colportées par les rares caravaniers qui, au fil des siècles, s'étaient tracés un chemin à travers le désert pour commercer avec ces lointaines contrées. On disait que tout là-bas n'était qu'opulence. Les temples étaient d'or, les hommes et les femmes vêtus de soie, et leurs porcelaines étaient faites de nacre pure.

Si aujourd'hui cette route de la soie n'était plus la seule voie d'accès, l'océan étant une alternative, le royaume n'en demeurait pas moins mystérieux et inconnu aux rares voyageurs occidentaux.

C'était le cas pour les frères Elric, bien que leur esprit pragmatique les empêche de croire à toutes les fadaises dites sur ce continent.

L'empereur de Xing était décédé un mois auparavant. Son successeur avait envoyé un émissaire, Who, en Amestrie afin de convier un représentant du pays à venir assister à son sacre. Les frères Elric avaient donc été désignés comme ambassadeurs, leurs aventures passées les ayant fait se lier d'amitié avec le prince héritier.

Si tout n'était pas comme dans les légendes, ils avaient tout de même été émerveillés par les paysages traversés pour se rendre à la cité impériale. Des pics rocheux dessinés par l'érosion et l'eau des fleuves se détachaient fantasmagoriques parmi les nuages et la végétation tortueuse, pareils aux traits estompés du pinceau sur une estampe, une calligraphie. Les maisons et les temples se fondaient au cœur de cette nature, en épousant les formes et le bestiaire mythologique.

Si tout cela dégageait une élégance naturelle, ce n'était rien face aux imposants murs pourpres et or du palais impérial, véritable ville dans la ville. Les frères Elric en avaient le souffle coupé.

« Empereur vous attend », fit un eunuque du palais venu à leur rencontre. Puis il préféra préciser : « Notre seigneur est le Fils du Ciel, vous lui devez le respect. Le protocole veut que vous mettiez la face contre terre lors de la salutation, jusqu'à ce qu'il vous fasse signe de vous relever. »

« Ouais, c'est ça, faut pas rêver non plus ! » se rebella le Fullmetal désinvolte.

« Nii-san », tempéra son frère.

Et en dépit de l'anxiété de l'eunuque quant au respect de l'étiquette, ils poursuivirent leur chemin vers le palais de la Pureté Céleste.

Là, devant les frères Elric émerveillés se dressait un trône d'or sculpté de dragons, rappelant la puissance de son propriétaire. Tout ébahis qu'ils étaient, ils ne virent pas se dégager d'une des colonnes rouges entourant le trône une fine silhouette vêtue d'une qipao brodée du dragon impérial, qui se jeta sur eux.

« Mon prince Alphonse, vous êtes venu. Je savais que pour moi vous franchiriez les mers. »

« May Chang ! » s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Ed et Alphonse.

Puis le cadet, qui tentait de se défaire de l'étreinte de la jeune fille, lui demanda :

« May, qu'est ce que ça signifie, où est Lin ? Nous sommes venus voir l'Empereur pour le féliciter pour son sacre. »

« Et bien vous l'avez devant vous » fit la jeune xingoise en bombant le torse, les poings sur les hanches, avec Xiao Mei sur son épaule mimant la même posture.

« Quoi ?! » s'écria Ed. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est Who qui nous a accompagnés alors ? »

« Parce qu'il connaît la route et que maintenant que je suis Impératrice, il doit m'obéir. »

« Déjà que je trouvais dangereux de confier tout un Empire à cet idiot de Lin, alors à une gamine… »

« Un peu de respect envers notre Empereur ! » rugirent les gardes, leurs lances pointées sur le Fullmetal.

« Ce n'est rien, répondit May Chang avec un petit rire faussement gêné. Après tout c'est mon futur beau-frère. »

« Beau-frère ?! Où t'as vu ça la gamine ? Je vois pas comment je pourrais devenir ton beau-frère ! »

May Chang joignit les mains contre son cœur, des étoiles pleins les yeux et déclara :

« N'est-ce pas évident, c'est parce que le prince Alphonse et moi allons nous marier. »

« Pardon ?! » s'étouffèrent d'une même voix les deux frères.

« Je sais que ce mariage est contre nature, qu'il va à l'encontre de nos lois ancestrales voulant que je choisisse mon époux parmi les membres d'une des 50 tribus de l'Empire. Mais notre amour est plus fort que tout et saura triompher de l'adversité ! » s'enflamma-t-elle dans son discours dithyrambique.

« Allons, allons » tenta Alphonse en se frottant la tête, gêné.

« Hors de question ! » coupa net Edward, déterminé.

« Quoi ? Tu voudrais t'opposer à notre union ! » s'indigna la jeune Impératrice.

« Je veux, mon neveu. Al, on se casse, c'est trop zarb ici. »

Mais l'un des gardes s'interposa.

« Hé le nabot, on ne s'oppose pas à la volonté de notre Empereur. »

« NABOT ?! » cria de rage Edward. « Tu vas voir qui est si petit que même le microbe qui sert de panda à votre empereur pourrait l'écraser. »

Et il balança un direct du droit dans la face du soldat.

« Nii-san » s'exclama affolé Alphonse.

Les soldats impériaux se jetèrent sur l'Alchimiste d'Etat. Il esquiva un premier coup, puis un second avant de sentir la lame d'une lance le frôler dans le dos. Il fléchit alors ses jambes, et une fois dans cette position basse, il claqua dans ses mains, les posa sur le sol qui se déroba sous les pieds des gardes déséquilibrés par la manœuvre. Vif, Ed saisit son frère au poignet, et déguerpit au plus vite du palais, les soldats à ses trousses.

Ses pieds ne touchant plus sol, emporté par la tornade Edward, Alphonse fit un geste de la main à la xingoise et lui cria :

« Désolé, May Chang, à la prochaine. »

May entreprit de partir elle aussi à leur poursuite, mais le vieux chambellan la stoppa.

« Vous êtes l'Impératrice, Votre Altesse, nous ne pouvez quitter la Cité Interdite, vous avez des obligations. Laissez donc les gardes s'en charger. »

« Mais je vais peut être perdre à tout jamais ma chance de le revoir. Je suis désolée

chambellan, mais mon amour pour le prince Alphonse est plus fort que la charge impériale. » Xiao Mei sur son épaule tendait le poing au ciel, des cœurs enflammés dans les yeux.

« Majesté, vous n'y pensez pas ? »

« Si ! Lin Yao » cria May Chang .

Une nouvelle silhouette se détacha des colonnes pourpres du trône. C'était celui qui avait été son concurrent dans la course au trône, le prince Lin.

« Je ne peux renoncer à l'amour. » Elle se saisit de sa coiffe impériale brodée de perles et la lança négligemment vers le jeune homme. « J'abdique, je te laisse le trône. »

Puis, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, elle partit en courant après son amour, sous le regard médusé du chambellan.

Un long sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lin Yao, qui faisait tourner la coiffe royale autour de son index.

Deux ombres apparurent derrière lui, ses fidèles gardes du corps, Who et Ranfan.

« Et bien nous y voilà » déclara le nouvel Empereur.

« Oui, votre plan de reconquête du trône de Xing fut un succès, acquiesça Who. »

Et c'est ainsi que débuta le règne du légendaire Empereur Lin Yao.


End file.
